


Being Stuck With You

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Being Stuck With You

"Ugh, we're stuck in here because of you, Shion!" She angerly pulled and twisted the doorknob with her fingers, in hopes, it would somehow open.  


"It's not entirely my fault, may I remind you, that you thought it would be a good idea to come here."

Puffing her cheeks before she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him. 

They were too close, very close for comfort. With the limited space that they had to remain tight. His utter body and chest against hers. Their legs awkwardly angled. 

"I mean, this isn't all too bad."

"All too bad!? We're trapped in a closet!" 

"Yes, I know. but as you said before, you wanted us to get some alone time together." 

Her cheeks only grew hotter as the moments past by. Oh, how she hated it. She felt his breath tickling her skin. "This was not what I meant."  


She only heard him laugh nervously at this. Probably being unsure.

The green-haired only sigh. 


End file.
